polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Uruguayball
Uruguayball |nativename = Uruguaybola |caption = Qué se yo, estoy re loco |reality = ���� Oriental Republic of Uruguay ���� |government = 1st Unitary presidential constitutional republic (1825-1973) Military junta (1973-1985) 2nd Unitary presidential constitutional republic (1985-present) |personality = Uruguay is very calm and relaxed (because marijuana). He is small, proud and believes to be the Switzerlandball of the Americas. |gender = Male |type = Latin-American |language = Spanish (Predominantly) |capital = Montevideoball |religion = Christianity Atheism |friends = Weed Friends Brazilball Portugalball Argentinaball Italyball UKball Spainball Switzerlandball USAball Russiaball Germanyball Canadaball Chileball (sometimes) Lebanonball Palestineball |enemies = Too stoned to have one Balut that kills weed... Indonesiaball Mexicoball Serbiaball Asian Paraguay Stole my flag! Venezuelaball Iranball Paraguayball Boliviaball Chileball (sometimes) Israelcube Kosovoball |likes = HUE, weed, Luis Suarez |founded = 1825 |predecessor = Cisplatinaball |status = His vice president is now Lucia Topolansky, but same president |notes = "SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY" - Uruguayball. Oh, and also CAN INTO WEED SELLING! |image = Uruguay_relaxing.png |food = Olivier salad, chocolate, chivito and asado |intospace = Yes... I have a sattelite and I always do some trips locas to Mars, the Death Star, Pluto, the planet Spock ... I only need mi porrito (weed) |bork = Marijuana Marijuana Mate Mate |hates = Homer Simpson (He called me "You Are Gay") }} Uruguayball '''is one of the smallest countryballs in South America. Usually ignored, mainly due to its small size, Uruguay is now renowned as the first countryball that legalised Marijuana. Home of the Sendings-off king himself, Luis Suarez! Uruguayball was the first countryball to host a FIFA World Cup. Relationships While Uruguay is a friendly country he does not have many friends and is pretty lonely; among his friends is Brazilball, Uruguay likes him because he defends him from Argentina and Chile, also has a friendship with the Netherlands and Jamaica with whom he meets every day to smoke weed. Friends * Netherlandsball - Smoking buddy. * Jamaicaball - Another smoking buddy. * North Koreaball - Another smoking buddy. But, remove Kim Jong-Un! * Colombiaball - Another smoking buddy. * Brazilball - My brother. * Spainball - My mother. * Portugalball - My grandfather. * Argentinaball - My brother. * UKball - He was the first to recognize my independence, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! 1828, never forget! * Italyball - Dad. I also have the largest Italian population outside of Italy (immigrants and their descendants). * Switzerlandball - I also remain neutral in wars like him. * Canadaball - Everybody like him, he is so cool and legalizes everything (LGBT, Marijuana and Prostitution), pretty nice guy. * USAball - I'm friends with a few of his children. * Russiaball - Thanks to made my satellite, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! 2014, the best year of my life! Also, he is so dangerous and no legalize marijuana. FUCK YOU, COMMIE. YOU NOT LEGALIZE MARIJUANA, HIJO DE PUTA * Germanyball - You know... he charges for the guy who stole my flag from unpaid debts. * Lebanonball - I received immigrants from him in the late 19th century and early 20th century. I have good relations with him. * Palestineball - I recognize you. Neutral * Chileball - Brother, we like UKball. But, he eliminated me in the Copa America of 2015 and I made obsequious gestures in the game. Enemies * Philippinesball - '''YOU BIG MURDERER! WHY YOU KILL 3 THOUSAND DRUG USERS! THEY ARE INNOCENT! * Indonesiaball - YOU BIG MURDERER! YOU KILLED SOME DRUG USERS, HIJO DE PUTA! YOU ARE DUTCH! YOU CANNOT KILL DRUG USERS, MIERDA! * Mexicoball - He doesn't like drugs, but, he defends narcotrafic. * Serbiaball - ANOTHER SOCIALIST MURDERER! But, Kosovo is Serbia! * Chinaball - ANOTHER FUCKING DRUG MURDERER! REMOVE XI JINPING! * Greeceball - YOU STOLE MY FLAG, CARAJO! YOU WILL PAY DEBTS!!! * Venezuelaball - STAY AWAY FROM COLOMBIA! REMOVE NICOLÁS MADURO! * Iranball - WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? YOU BIG MURDERER! YOU KILLED SOME DRUG USERS, HIJO DE PUTA! * Paraguayball - JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! YOU LOSE THE Paraguayan War! AND YOU CANNOT IN TO SEA! TRY TO ANSCHLUSS ME AGAIN! * Boliviaball - YOU CANNOT IN TO SEA! TRY TO ANSCHLUSS ME! * Sulball - YOU ARE A MALDITO SEPARATIST IN MY BROTHER! YOU WANT ANSCHLUSS ME! * Israelcube - FREE PALESTINE, REMOVE ZION! AND NOTHING ELSE!!! * Kosovoball - KOSOVO IS SERBIA!!! Family * Spainball - Mother * Portugalball - Uncle * Franceball - Aunt * Italyball - Uncle * Argentinaball - Brother * Boliviaball - Brother * Colombiaball - Brother * Costa Ricaball - Brother * Cubaball - Brother * Dominican Republicball - Brother * Ecuadorball - Brother * El Salvadorball - Brother * Equatorial Guineaball - Brother * Guatemalaball - Brother * Hondurasball - Brother * Mexicoball - Brother * Nicaraguaball - Brother * Panamaball - Brother * Paraguayball - Brother * Peruball - Brother * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Uruguayball - Brother * Venezuelaball - Brother * USAball - Half Brother * Gibraltarball - Half Brother * Philippinesball - Adoptive Brother * Brazilball - Cousin Gallery 1eJm41i.png Uruguay.png TQ26En8.png Sadasdasd.png Yr6GUlk.png VIPjz2W.png 4ajmhKf.png Uruguay has a tough childhood (Spanish).jpg WZYlGlb.png México_-_Uruguay_-_Argentina_-_Brasil_-_Vaticano.png NigerComic2.png 2xxrKHP.png 8ioDL35.png The Paraguayan War.png 1 Uruguayball.png Sin título.png FEGm8Pm.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Opera Mundi new.png VoNkUek.png zh:烏拉圭球 Category:Countryballs Category:America Category:WeedCounties Category:South America Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Modern Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Burger Removers Category:Latin America Category:Canuck Removers Category:Weed Category:HUE Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Uruguayball Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Atheist Category:Countryballs With One Eye Category:Hue Category:Drugs Category:World Cup Host Category:Independent Category:Huetarded Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Smoke Weed Everyday Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Former HUE Removers Category:Former Portuguese Colonies Category:Sun Category:Small Category:Bad flag Category:Latin Category:Former Spanish Colonies Category:Compact Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Stoner Category:Football Category:Pro Western Sahara Category:Funny Name Category:Navy, Yellow, White Category:Flags with suns Category:Anti-Catalonia